Oh, Kenneth
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: This is all of the "Oh, Kennth" sequels put together in one long thing so it's a less of a hassel to read. i.e: Noraml, A Start, Attack, Control, Outside, Confrontation. R&R!
1. Normal

**a/n: I think in Atlantis Kenny is a Commander Wraith, but in the story below he's not, so it's safe to assume that this would be slightly AU? And it's mostly because Kenny is in the character list thing and he is a wraith on the show. But in my story I'm just using the name. Enjoy!**

**Normal.**

He hated himself.

He hated what he was.

He hated the others.

He hated what they did to the Humans and he hated that they didn't just do it for food, but that they did fun too.

And he hated himself some more because if he hated what he was so much, he should be able be able to end it all. But the truth was that he was actually scarred to die; he just wanted to be normal, like every body else in this galaxy. Brown hair with matching brown eyes, white skin and whole palms, white flat teeth and a smooth voice - Normal, like this peaceful, hard working Humans. Instead he was stuck with white hair and reptilian eyes, pale green skin and slits in his palms, sharp teeth and a metallic voice - he was a monster and there was no way to change.

Kenny was the youngest in the platoon, basically a teen. He wasn't a foot soldier or anything, he wouldn't be able to stand; what he did was better, if only by a sliver. He was a guard; he was the one who watched over the prisoners. _Okay_, Kenny decided, _it felt like exactly the same thing_. Sure, he didn't catch the Humans and burn their villages to the ground, no, he was the one who kept them in their cells, kept them incased until their death.

Kenny had heard rumors, about the Lantians and about Michael. The had developed this thing called the Retchro Virus, that when injected into a wraith, that said wraith turns human. Because that what the wraith originally were: Human, just turned into wraith because they were bitten by the Iratus Bug. And because of that prickle vine rumor, Kenny started to plan.

Any time he was able, Kenny down loaded as much information about the hive ships, where they were stationed, how many, all of the mechanics to a crystal and stashed it away. He had to be slick in his movements, because if he were caught he would be killed on the spot and then how would he get to achieve his new found dream?

So he was smooth in his transition from guard to scout, biding his time until he found the right planet.

* * *

He hadn't to wait long and his escape went un-noticed; because really, he was just a twirp and they'd be glad that he was gone. He hide in the forest, eating the animals like he always did instead of Humans, he even cut his hair short. He watched them interact, go about their daily business. And dreamed real hard that this plan would work, and that they wouldn't shoot him on sight. That they would believe him and take what he had to offer, and in return they could use the Retchro Virus because he would be willing. To Kenny it was a good deal; they got valuable information and he got his dream to be normal.

* * *

There was for of them; three male and one female. They all wore black, but one of the males, who wore brown leather. He knew this was them, with odd clothes and even odder weapons.

_Well, here goes nothing_.

Stepping from his hiding place, he stood behind them. And he just kind of froze, because what was he really to say. But he guessed the chance was taken from Kenny when the Brown Leather tensed and with lightning reflex's he pulled his gun from his holster, spun around and aimed it at Kenny's heart. The other followed half a minute later. And if Kenny thought himself frozen before, he couldn't have been more wrong; because he thought his miserable little life just flashed before his eyes.

"What can we do for you?" drawled the man with the unruly black hair, his eyes narrowed and his mouth hard; his voice was no better. Kenny assumed that to be the leader; Sheppard.

Kenny's eyes widened slightly, because he actually wasn't dead yet.

"We can just shot him; good target practice." Brown Leather said, his voice a rough growl, his who body radiating death. Kenny gulped; this one was Dex the ex-Runner.

He had to talk now or he was going to be dead for sure.

"Why!" the last man demanded very, very loudly. McKay, defiantly. "Are we conspiring with the enemy! Where there is one, there are always more, Sheppard!"

"Well, there's gonna be now with all your yelling, McKay!" Sheppard snapped sharply, which was as good as a slap in the face in Kenny's eyes; McKay's mouth snapped shut.

"Colonel," the woman admonished quietly; small, delicate skin and soft features. Teyla, she was very beautiful even in Kenny's eyes.

"Can I shoot him now?" Dex questioned, his trigger finger twitching.

"No," Sheppard scolded, than he glanced at Kenny, "At least not at the moment." he amended, his eyes narrowing even further.

Yup, he was totally dead.

"Now," Sheppard started, "what is it that you want?"

"I-" Kenny swallowed, forcing his body to relax, "I want to trade." he breath out in a sigh of relief; he finally got it out.

"A trade?" Sheppard questioned suspiciously.

Kenny nodded, "I left my Hive ship for this, the others don't know I've left and they probably won't notice." he told them, finally getting the nerve to speak in long sentences. He always hated the sound of his voice, the sound of their voice, it made him cringe on the inside.

"Why should we believe you?" Dex demanded.

"I guess you shouldn't, I am a monster after all." Kenny admitted, looking down to the ground in shame.

"So we can kill him than?" Dex questioned Sheppard again. Who in turn sighed in irritation.

"And what do you have to trade?" Sheppard asked.

Not thinking Kenny reached behind himself, "This-" he was cut off with a gasp as Dex fired his weapon and fire seared through Kenny side. He fell to his knee's his hands clutching his side as he curled into himself. A normal wraith would hardly have felt a thing and would not have fell to the ground; with all the human life force they suck in each day and the wound would have healed by now. But Kenny was different; he didn't feed on humans, he fed on small squirrel like creatures, and that feed him just enough to survive. So he felt the pain and he fell to the ground because of it, because he didn't want to be anymore of a monster then he already was. His vision blurred slightly as tears wanted to fall - and yes, wraith or at least Kenny could shed tears - but he wouldn't let them. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he sat up, still clutching the wound. "I was just getting this." Kenny told Dex, his voice tinged with pain. He reached into the grass beside him, where the crystal had fallen. He held it up for the group to see before he tossed it towards Sheppard's feet.

Sheppard stared at it for a moment before he glanced at McKay, who grumbled something before he bent to retrieve.

"It looks like a memory crystal." McKay told Sheppard.

"This is what you want to trade?" Sheppard asked, jerking his head at the crystal in McKay's hand.

Kenny nodded; "It has Hive ship scamatics, how many ships and all the other information that could help you fight the wraith." he told them.

"And why would you give us this?" Sheppard questioned.

"I hate the Wraith-" He started to say but McKay cut him off.

"But you are a Wraith." he made a disgusting gesture towards Kenny.

"I know I'm a Wraith and I hate myself because of it! I hate being this monster, being part of a race that feeds on humans. And I would have killed myself by now, but in truth, I don't actually want to die." Kenny said, his face contorted in anger.

"And what did you hope to accomplish by giving us this crystal?" Teyla asked gently, speaking for the second time.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now does it?" Kenny asked, but sighed and continued. "I wanted to trade the information for the cure." he told Teyla.

"The cure?" she questioned, her eye brow raised.

"There are rumors that you have a drug that can make any wraith turn into a human."

"You want to become a human?" Sheppard raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I want to be normal, like you." Kenny said, "I want to be human, and not this monster." he gestured to himself.

"Okay," Sheppard nodded.

"Okay?" McKay demanded.

Dex growled under his breath and Teyla raised a curious eyebrow.

* * *

It didn't hurt, really bad. His cells rearranging themselves into some else, so yes, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. But it had worked, and he was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life.

The doctor, Beckett, had said that he was about eight-teen years old in human age, and he had looked a little different than he had imagined, but his was still very handsome. Six feet tall, dark blond short hair, hazel green eyes nice flat white teeth, whole flat palms, and to Kenny's utmost joy; he had a human voice.

Even though he was to stay in what the humans called the Brigg, he was still the happiest man alive. Because his dream had come true and he was alive to enjoy it. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was confined in the most beautiful looking city in the galaxy.

* * *

**note: I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	2. Attack

**a/n: This is a sequel to Normal.**

* * *

**Attack.**

It had been about three weeks since Kenny had come to Atlantis. It had taken a week a week for the treatments to turn the former wraith into a human. So Kenny had there fore only been a human for about two weeks. He was still stuck in the Brigg though, where it was dark and very dangerous - Kenny found that out the hard way.

_They had finally released him from the infirmary, but now he was once again locked in the Brigg. It was like a big old box and Kenny would have preferred the infirmary. It was bright and roomy, actually, it was cozy. Even though he had been strapped to the bed and the curtain was pulled around him; he had this feeling inside of his heart, a feeling he had never experienced before. __**Home**__; he had decided. He liked that word, just thinking it made him smile. He liked Dr. Becket the most; he was always happy it seemed and he treated Kenny like a person - and Kenny liked his accent._

_He had just had his daily injection of the Retro Virus when he was transported to the Brigg. He had found that with each injection it made him sleepy and his mind clouded, sometimes his stomach would roll and his head to pound, or his skin would get clammy and hot._

_But today he was just clouded and sleepy. So there was no fight as he was led to the Brigg - not that he fought before. He couldn't really concentrate as he followed the marine. The farther they went the more eerier it got, and the eerier it got the more chills that seemed to build up inside him._

_Finally coming to a stop, Kenny was pushed inside a box that was the Brigg. He stumbled, because really, how was his dazed mind supposed to expect that. He heard a hum charge and assumed it was the door locking in place, but that didn't matter at the moment because Kenny was going to slam face first into the wall of his prison._

_He brought his arms up, planning to protect his now delicate face. But instead of that sharp zing he expected to zip up his arms never came, instead he got the shock of his life. As his bare arms made contact, a invisible force shimmered in the air. His arms seared red hot as his body jerked back; he landed on his back with a cry of pain._

_Laughing reached his ears and Kenny twisted his head to see where it was coming from. The two marines that had escorted him here were holding their stomachs as they laughed at his pain. Kenny's vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears, but he didn't let them see how much it had hurt him._

_He curled into a ball on the floor, he carefully held his now blistered arms to his chest. Once his face was hidden from their view, he let the tears cascade down his pale cheeks._

_He didn't know when, but after the tears had run dry, he fell into a restless sleep. He was cold, but his arms stung with heat. His white scrubs had collected dust and dirt from the floor. His bare feet felt numb where a draft floated in. A hand on his shoulder startled Kenny awake, he jerked from the touch and scrambled back as far as he could without hitting the electrified wall. His arms stung sharply with pain at the sudden movement._

_"It's just me, lad." a soothing accented voice floated through the still air._

_"Dr. Beckett?" Kenny questioned, his voice cracked and hoarse._

_"Aye, Kenny."_

_Kenny sighed in relief; Beckett was safe, Beckett was a friend. Kenny scooted over to the crouched doctor, strained muscles relaxing in the doctor's calm presence. Kenny smiled broadly at the man and sat crossed legged before him._

_"Oh, bloody hell." Beckett breathed out once he caught sight of the second degree burns on Kenny's arms. "How did this happen?" he asked a he gently took Kenny's arm and started to clean it._

_Kenny couldn't help the wince that crossed his face as the doc cleaned his burned, "It was my fault, really." Kenny told him quietly, his vision going blurry as he heard the echo of their laughter inside his head; his lip wobbled. "I should have been paying attention; if I had been them they wouldn't have had to shove me to get my attention - but the Retro Virus make me dazed and tired, you know?." Kenny sniffled a little, his tears pooling. "But they had the right to, because monster's deserve to be punished and I'm a monster!" He burst into tears then, just as Beckett finished wrapping his arms in bandage. _

_Beckett looked sadly at the boy - yes, Kenny was still just a child. And he pulled Kenny into a gentle hug, the boy didn't even think twice before burying his head into Beckett's shoulder_.

He sat in the middle of his prison, an even distance on all sides from the electrified wall. His arms were almost healed, with minimal scaring. Which of course was good, because Kenny loved his new skin; pale, lightly haired and smooth as velvet. Better than his old stuff; pale green waxy in touch and looks.

Kenny inspected the burns; at the moment they were out of their bandages, Dr. Beckett said that they needed to air. He spread some salve on before re-wrapping them in bandages. He sighed as he laid on his back, he didn't have a bed or anything, but they had given him a thin blanket and flat pillow which was better then anything he could have wished for. He got three meals a day, none of which he chose, but he loved them anyway. Every time he had to use the washroom he had to ask and he had a scheduled shower time. The guards that had caused the burns on his arms were replaced by, well, he really didn't know what. But they were better than his last pair, they didn't look at him, didn't talk to him, they basically ignored him. When Kenny asks to use the washroom was the only time they paid attention to him and even then he had a time limit.

The Retro Virus he was told, worked better with him than it had with Michael. Kenny knew he used to be, who he was. And sometimes he had a hard time remembering things, like about the wraith ships and stuff, so it would take him a minute or two for him to dig the memory out.

Major Lorne as it turns out was very friendly, he had heard about his memory problem - How? Kenny didn't know, but he did and he paid a visit. With him was a huge stack of crisp white blank pieces of paper and a pack of pencils. Kenny didn't understand at first, but when the Major explained it to him a huge smile appeared on his face. When ever Kenny felt as if a memory was disappearing on him, he would draw it, label it ect. And that was also some what difficult for Kenny to accomplish, because he had never drawn in his life. So he got Lorne to show him an example, which the man complied willingly.

After he studied the simple sketch of a house, Kenny found that he was actually pretty good at it - even Lorne was impressed. So after that, he sketched and even labeled everything that came to mind. From Wraith ships to any Wraith weaponry; even now and then someone would come a take them away - for research, Kenny assumed.

But even after all the information he gave them; the still don't trust him enough.

* * *

It was night time; Kenny could tell by the way the already dim lights dimmed some more. The way, even though he couldn't hear a thing, things got quieter, settled down for the night. Though Kenny lay awake, fiddling with this box like thing Dr. Beckett had called a rubric cube. Supposedly you were to twist and turn each line until each surface was the same color. Kenny found this a slight challenge, so when he did fiddle with, it absorbed his attention. But not tonight. How could he fiddle when his stomach felt hallow and he had no idea why.

It had happen when he was dozing off; the distinct sound of a wraith stunner - a noise that Kenny was so attuned to that he could recognize it in his sleep. Which he actually did as his eyes flew open. Kenny sat up just in time to see both of his guard's go down, their bodies limp heaps on the ground. Kenny stood quickly onto his feet and looked around frantically; _What the hell was happening_! The very familiar sound of boots on blacktop met his ears; the sound of which he wished he would never have to hear again. A familiar black leather clad, figure round the corner. And Kenny's heart picked up speed.

Light green skin, yellow reptile eyes, sharp teeth and long white hair. The Wraith stopped at the door, his smile Farrell as his gaze fell upon Kenny. And Kenny sucked in a breath as he caught a glimpse of the tattoo that lay over his left eye. _Steve_. Kenny's whole body shook in fear as his eyes tracked the grinning Wraith.

Steve was an enemy Wraith, enemy of Kenny's platoon. The Wraith have wars against each other, just as humans do. And Kenny has encountered Steve before. Steve had captured Kenny, but at the last minute, Kenny escaped his clutches. And that had pissed Steve off enough that finding Kenny had become his mission in life. And the last Kenny had heard, Steve was either dead or missing. Kenny had hoped that he was dead, but he guessed that, that was to good to be true. But how in the hell had Steve gotten onto Atlantis without them knowing?

And , what Kenny didn't know was that a week and a half before his arrival, Atlantis had been in a major battle with Steve's platoon. And, unbeknownst to the Lantian's, Steve had been hiding out in the abandoned parts of Atlantis that were unexplored and where the life detector sign didn't work. Also to his advantage he had luck enough to swipe a radio, and that was when he had heard Kenny was in town. And that was something he couldn't pass up on, even if it meant his death - which in his eyes, was very unlikely.

Steve circled the cell, Kenny doing the same so that his back was never to the Wraith. Finally Steve stopped and bared his teeth at Kenny in a sick manner which caused a shiver of fear to travel through Kenny. Steve's yellow eyes shone with glee, "What do we have here, hm?" Steve asked in that metallic voice that caused Kenny to gag.

Kenny stayed silent as Steve started to circle once again, "Human got your tongue?" Steve chuckled to himself as his eye traveled all over Kenny.

And as Steve stopped at the cell door and aimed his stunner at the control panel, Kenny felt naked. He searched frantically around his confined space for anything that he could use for a weapon, but only can up with a few sharp pencils. But seeing as those were his only weapons, he scooped them up and clutched them in his fists. The only down size to being a human at the moment was the lack of strength, speed, and healing ability. Plus, having been confined what was a 14x14 cell all this time had made him some what weak and lazy. Plus his injured arms weren't helping matters and he kind of had to pee.

Kenny braced himself as Steve shot the control panel until it short circuited and the field around his cell flickered before going out completely, the door clicked loudly before it to unlocked. Steve actually threw the stunner again and pulled out his favored hunting knife. And that was even scarier than the stunner; he stepped forward and pulled the cell door open.

After that, things went by quicker than Kenny could really comprehend.

After Steve stepped into the cell, he immediately took and open swing at Kenny with the knife, who ducked and ran for the door. Kenny knew Steve would follow, so he gripped the pencil tight in his left hand. He spun around, quick like a cat, and brought the sharp pencil down and lodged it into a very surprised Steve's eye. Kenny turned around, ready to make a break for it as Steve wailed in pain. Kenny had just made it to the hall way when he felt a very sharp pain in the lower right side of his back, but he didn't have time to think was had caused it as he dove for the closest marine heap.

Kenny grabbed the P90 from the unconscious marine and rolled onto his back. He aimed the gun at Steve who was making his advance, the pain in Kenny's back intensified by 10, but he aim the P90 and open fired. As the bullets ripped through Steve's flesh, it was getting harder and harder for Kenny to concentrate as blood pooled under him. Before the clip was even finished, Steve was down for the count, But Kenny still fired until the clip was empty.

Kenny dropped the gun, exhausted. He was feeling woozy and nauseous, and as he laid back he blacked out for a few seconds; the pain in his back was that bad. He rolled onto his side and that relieved some of the pain. He needed to get help now or he would bleed to death and the two marines still had yet to awaken.

Kenny dragged himself toward the marine that he had gotten the gun from and pulled the radio from his ear and put it on his own. He gasped for a minute before he clicked the radio on, just like he had seen many times. Though, now with the link open, Kenny had no idea what he was supposed to say. So he just panted in short breaths, fighting to stay awake.

"_Hellooo_?" came the voice of Sheppard.

It took Kenny a second to answer, but he did. "C-colonel S-s-shep-shepard -" Kenny started to stutter out but Sheppard cut him off.

"_What the hell_-"

"I-I think y-y-you sssshould come-come down h-here, bring Be-beckett t-t-too." Kenny gasped out, before his eyes fluttered than rolled into his head.

Maybe now they would trust, if only a little.

* * *

**note: Steve is another Wraith from the show, though I don't know what rank or anything he is. I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	3. A Start

**a/n: This is a sequel to ATTACK.**

**A Start**

"A whole week!" Kenny repeated incredulous; He was sitting up in his infirmary bed without restraints this time, because frankly, he was not going anywhere even if he wanted to. He had tubes connected to his arms, one up his nose and let's not forget the huge one that made it's self at home in his down stairs and Kenny thanked God that he had be out when that thing was inserted. "Steve must have done a number on me." he said under his breath, but Becket heard anyway.

"Aye, he did." Beckett agreed. "The knife lodged it's-self into your right kidney, which in it's-self is very bad. But you must have jimmied the knife some because the damage was greater than I would have liked. When you went into surgery, we tried to repair it, but the damage was to great. So we had to remove it."

Kenny gapped at him, his mouth wide open in shock. "You took some of me out, and I'm still alive?" His hazel brown eyes open wide in half fear and half utter amazement.

"Aye, lad." Beckett chuckled, "Some part you can without, some you can't."

"So does that mean that my burns are all healed, since I've been out for a week?" Kenny questioned, only now taking a look at his bare arms. They weren't as bad as he last remembered them, the bandages were off and there was still a little scabbing.

"You are correct."

Just then Colonel Sheppard strode into the infirmary, Dex a few steps behind. His body was tense and his gaze full of hate as he openly glared at Kenny. Sheppard nodded to Beckett before his gaze fell onto Kenny, who was paler than usual.

"Is he dead?" Kenny asked before Sheppard could open his mouth.

"Is who dead?" Sheppard asked, playing dumb; it was easier to get information out of Kenny. But Kenny wasn't that much of an idiot, so he was already ready to play this child's game.

"Steve." Kenny said simply.

"The Wraith?" Dex growled out.

Kenny spared him a glance before retuning his stare to Sheppard. "Yes, The Wraith."

Sheppard was silent fro a moment, a slight curve to his lips, "If a pencil in the eye and a clip of bullets in the head didn't kill him, than I have no idea what would."

Kenny nodded, "I should probably thank Major Lorne for that." Kenny told a surprised Sheppard.

"Lorne?" Sheppard asked his eyes now narrowed.

Kenny had a sinking feeling in his stomach, what every friendliness that had just happened between them was now gone. By the expression on Sheppard's face, Kenny would say that he didn't know that his own XO had gone an visited the former Wraith. "I have trouble with my memories," Kenny started to explain, "and when Major Lorne found out, he brought me some paper and pencil's. Taught me how to draw so that I could put the ones that were trying to slip away on paper. They were of Wraith technology, so every time I did a stack someone would come and take them. I assumed that the were for Dr. McKay."

"How did Lorne know about you memories?" Sheppard brushed that aside, sticking to the apparent issue that his 2IC knew about Kenny, which Kenny didn't understand because Major Lorne was his right hand man and as a right hand man Major Lorne was supposed to know just as much as Colonel Sheppard.

"Colonel," Beckett chided in disappointment, "Major Lorne came to me."

"Oh," Sheppard cleared his throat and looked away.

A bark of laughter broke from Kenny's throat before he could stop it and he clutched his sided at the sudden sharp pain, all eyes turned to him. Kenny couldn't believe it, Sheppard was jealous, because Lorne knew more about his situation. Beckett walked to around to Kenny's right side, without any warning he pulled the blanket back. With the help of Dr. Beckett, Kenny rolled to his side so the doctor could check on his stitches.

"Bloody Hell," Beckett cursed, "You popped a stitch or two." he sighed, "Now you stay right here and I'll be right back." He told Kenny, patting him on the shoulder in reassurance.

There was a awkward silence in the air, Kenny chewed his bottom lip for a moment before asking a question that had been on his mind. "Are, uh, are the two marines that got shot with the stunner okay?"

Sheppard nodded his head, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's good," Kenny told him truthfully as Beckett came back carrying a tray.

He set the tray on the mattress space behind Kenny, before sitting on a stool and pulling on some latex glove.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Kenny questioned, only continuing when Sheppard looked at him. "When I get released from the infirmary, do I have to go back there?" his voice trembled slightly.

Sheppard looked intently at Kenny, who winced as Dr. Beckett put in a knew stitch - Kenny still couldn't believe that he was missing an organ.

"We won't put in that one," Sheppard said slowly, his eyes squinting some what.

Kenny wanted to burst in to tears and yell that it wasn't fair. Because in truth, it wasn't. He had never once fought them, he gave them all the information that they asked, he drew diagrams, told weaknesses. When those two marines shoved him into the electrified force field, he never complained, he never fought, he waited for them to call the doctor for his burns. He fought and killed Steve, who, Kenny knew would have fed on those other two marines once he was finished with Kenny. He never got a _thank you_ or a _good work_, the only thing he got in return was a missing organ. And he never once complained. They were just going to put him in another cell, with no bed or any privacy.

Kenny knew he kind of deserve it, because of what his race had done to the human race. But he was different, he never once fed on a human before and he always stayed out of all that destruction. He knew that he wasn't completely innocent, because of course he had played his part in every death that was aboard the ship. But deep down, very, very deep down he knew he deserved better. Though that mattered neither here nor there, because in reality, even though he was in the shape of a human, he was still the monster that fed on human's.; when in reality he was nothing like the Other's. Unconsciously, Kenny had thought on many occasions that maybe it would have been better if he had just killed himself in the first place.

"Okay," he whispered instead. Kenny chanced a glance at the ever fierce Dex, and was wishing that he hadn't. In those hard brown eyes all he saw was hate, anger and some more deep seeded hate. Kenny had heard of Runners before, but had never known anyone to survive. His own platoon never did that, but there was this one disgraceful Wraith that planted trackers into the humans he captured and then set them free; making a game of catching them before he fed on their life force. Dex was one of those and his whole village was probably wiped out too. So he had a reason to have the Wraith and Kenny would always be a Wraith to his eyes.

Kenny squeezed his eyes shut; begging the tears not to come. There was a good thing about the moment he chose to do so, because just as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, Dr. Beckett had fixed the last stitch and it was especially painful. For some reason, the pain killers that were being injected into his blood stream had no effect. So Kenny felt every prick, tug and pull, the aches and pains, he could even feel the empty spot where his right kidney used to be. But he didn't say a word; he didn't deserve to be in comfort so he took it in stride - for now, at least.

"I think it was time you got some more rest, lad." Beckett told the former Wraith teen, he gave Colonel Sheppard a slight glare as he move from behind Kenny. And Sheppard did just that, without even saying a word he walked away, Dex trailing after him.

Beckett looked a Kenny for a long moment before he spoke, "The pain killers have no effect, do they?" he asked sadly.

"No," Kenny whispered quietly, turning back on his back as he closed his eyes, "they don't."

* * *

Over the next few day Dr. Beckett got Kenny around and moving, which made Kenny a happy man because that weirdo catheter tube finally got taken out. His died had to be changed, since he was down one kidney; no greasy foods or alcohol - _whatever that is_.. Dr. Beckett had told him that his last kidney would grow bigger to compensate fro the lose of it's twin. And that sort of freaked him out a little, his kidney growing bigger.

Kenny delt with the aching pain in his back and the empty space left behind in the only way he knew how; silence. Because who was he to tell? All his life he had always had nobody and today was no different. During his walks he had another pair of marines to escort him, which was fine with Kenny because they kept their distance and didn't say a word to him. He was only aloud to trail around the infirmary area and no further, so he walks were short and boring. He hadn't seen the sun for about a month and a half; it was hard for him to tell when an hour past, never mind a day or week and you can forget about month. He could only estimate the time when each meal came, but he was sure he never got it right. As time went by, he became more with drawn then he had before.

He was still a prisoner, so he had time for his mind to wander to dark places, mostly if his death would have been better than this.

* * *

After Dr. Beckett had taken out all the stitches from his now sealed incision, Kenny was taken to his new cell. It was exactly the same as his last one, though, as they locked him in there was no hum of the force shield. Kenny supposed that was a good thing; they didn't find him a threat any longer, and it wasn't as if he could escape anyway. What with his missing kidney and all.

His sigh was broken as he sat cross legged in the middle of the cell; he still didn't feel comfortable near any of those four walls. Kenny grabbed the stack of paper that sat near by on the bare floor and started to write.

* * *

The next few days that's all he really did; write. On both sides of the page, top to bottom in Wraith because that was all he knew how to write. He ate all he was given, let Dr. Becket check over him, took regular bathroom break and showered when told. He did everything he usually did before he got attacked, so as not to draw any suspicion towards himself.

What he was doing was basically writing his suicide note - well, not rally. Because he was just putting every piece of Wraith knowledge from his brain on to paper; anything really, that he thought would help the Lantian's with their mission and to kill off the Wraith. Anything he could due to pay the debt that he owes them; for turning him into a Human, for making him into something other than a monster.

It was the day he finished writing that he took it; the knife, that is. For every meal, they gave him real utensil's, which to him didn't make any since; because he was a former Wraith after all. But Kenny didn't look this horse in the mouth, because it was just what he needed.

* * *

Kenny sat with his back hunched to the exit of his cell, his back away from the two marine's guarding it and clenched the sharp knife in his hands. The shinny blade was mesmerizing, the way the dime light from the side wall gleamed on the smooth surface. The blade reflected his pale face in a distorted image; just like the monster he was. He was never meant to be like this; Human. It was just a sickness in his brain that made him want to be something he wasn't, something that would only last as long as he kept on getting doses. It wasn't really real, this form he was in, it wasn't natural - _He_ wasn't natural, wasn't normal.

He didn't even glance behind him as he gripped the handle tight in his left hand. He figured that if he slit his wrists, there might be the off chance that they could save him. And maybe he did want to be saved, to be treated like they treat each other. But instead he was hated and despised for what he really was; _A Wraith_. He didn't understand how it was his fault that he was born this way; he just wanted someone to look at what was on the inside, not the out.

And that was why he was going to slit his throat instead; it was quicker and there was no way that they would be able to save him from so much lose of blood. His heart pounded in his chest as tears swelled in his eyes. In truth; Kenny still didn't want to die, he was still scared. But it would be in everyone's best interest if he was.

So he took a deep breath and clutched the handle even tighter as he rose the knife to his neck, his eyes slid closed and the tears cascaded down his pale cheeks.

All he ever wanted was . . . .

Arms wrapped around him and a fist gripped his wrist tightly; forcing him to drop the knife from his grip. His hand was pulled away from his neck and held them close to his body as someone hugged him from behind. They clutched him so closely that Kenny could feel their heart beat against his back, the warmth of their body mingling with his. He felt a tickle against his as they buried their face in his neck, their warm breath ghosting against his hot skin; with every breath he felt the slight rub of stubble.

"Did you think that I would accept this, Kenny?" Sheppard whispered against Kenny's neck, his soft lips brushing against the skin of Kenny's neck.

Kenny felt something go through him as he leaned his head back so that it rest against the top of Sheppard's. "What does it matter?" he whispered.

"It matters because you matter." Sheppard told him simply.

"But why do I matter?"

"I don't know," Sheppard told him truthfully, "Something's are hard to explain."

"Like what?" Kenny asked, the corner up his mouth twitching upward.

Sheppard was silent for a moment as he thought of the answer. "Like why the grass is greener on the other side." he smirked.

"Because," Kenny whispered, "you've never seen it before and it's new to you, innocent. That's why the grass is greener on the other side."

"Maybe this could be your other side," Sheppard said after a while, still holding the teenager as close as he could.

"Maybe," Kenny agreed as Sheppard's scent entered his nose. "Maybe,"

Because all Kenny ever wanted was a Savoir.

**note: I hope you enjoyed this latest installment, please review! it would be much appreciated.**


	4. Control

**a/n: So, I've decided to do Kenny/Sheppard since that where most of the votes for my poll was. Hope you like it and please, I beg of you; Review!**

**Control**

Sheppard got him moved to better accommodations; way better in Kenny's eyes. Sure it was the containment unit, but it wasn't dingy or with electrical walls holding him in a small box, nor was it in the 'sub-basement. He was actually located near the Atlantis personnel, which made him feel more welcomed.

There was a cot, and table with chairs; that made him happier then ever.

He now had a flat surface in which he could draw, but now, instead of drawing Wraith things he drew people. And that was all. Of each person he did a series of pictures; making a profile of them before he wrote all he knew about them. In case his memories started to fade.

* * *

"_What'cha you doing_?"

Kenny jerked in surprise, his hand jolted, causing him to draw a dark thick line through the picture of Lorne he was sketching. He stared down at the now ruined picture, frustration building inside of him. He gripped the pencil, hard, hard enough to snap it in half.

Sheppard whistled in surprise, "Whoa there, cow boy."

Kenny slowly put down the pad and pencil before he scarily stood from his chair and faced Sheppard. His head was slightly bowed, causing his short bangs to fall into his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Sheppard took a step back and raised his arms up in surrender as Kenny lifted his head.

His face was a dark storm, his eye twitching slightly as he just stared at John for a minute. "How many times do I have to tell you, _Colonel Sheppard_, not to do that when I'm sketching." Sheppard winced at the use of his rank. "And you knew what I was doing," Kenny took a step forward, a small curve to his lips. "I had been working on that sketch of Major Lorne for hours," step. "Now, because you think it's oh so funny to scare the crap out of me, I have to start it all over again." one more step and Kenny griped the lapels of Sheppard's BDU shirt and jerked him forward.

"But I think I'm going to let it slid this time," Kenny whispered into his ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell of Sheppard's ear.

"Y-you are?" Sheppard shuddered as his Kenny sucked on his ear lobe. "Why's that?"

"Because," Kenny said, pushing Sheppard against the wall, "Your to hot to stay mad at." Kenny crushed his lips against Sheppard's, who franticly kissed back.

As Kenny stumbled with Sheppard to the cot, he felt a sharp pain in his lungs but ignored it as he straddled John. He could feel the older mans arousal pocking him, and he knew he was the same the way his heart pumped and his blood rushed. He may have never done this sort of thing before, but Kenny was no idiot. He knew the basics just as well as the next guy; years of observation can help a guy a long way. But what he couldn't ignore was the sting in his nose and the warmness on his upper lip.

"Kenny," Sheppard said in a soothing manner as he sat up on his elbows, which made Kenny's breath hitch because that was the tone always used when something's wrong. "You're bleeding."

Kenny's hand shook as he touched the space under his noise, before bringing it into his line of sight. The flow from his nose started to run stronger as he started at the blood that covered his finger; it was like he could look away. Sheppard had maneuvered himself from under Kenny and was now pressing his discarded shirt against his nose as the blood continued to flow. Sheppard then pushed Kenny's head back and that was when Kenny felt something in the back of his throat.

Kenny couldn't ignore the urge to cough, so he pushed Sheppard's hands away and hacked once into his cupped hands. As he pulled and glanced down at his now sticky palms, he wished he hadn't. His hands were splattered with blood and what made matters worst was the fact that his nose was still bleeding and he needed to cough again. Kenny was barley aware that Sheppard was talking on the radio as he coughed into his hands. With every cough there was at least a palm full of blood, finally though, it slowed down to the occasional clear of the throat.

"Well," Kenny said, looking at Sheppard. "There's no way were gonna do now, is there?" Sheppard winced and shook his head as he rubbed soothing circles on Kenny's back.

And just like that his nose stopped bleeding and the urge to cough disappeared, "What the Hell!" Kenny yelled causing Sheppard to jump as he stood up in his frustration. But fell to his butt just as quickly, now, not only was his front soaked but his butt as well. All because he happened to stand in the puddle of blood he had coughed up. He bowed his head as tears started to well in his eyes, he brought his knees to his chest as sobs raked through out his body. Sheppard kneeled beside Kenny, paying no mind to the blood seeping into his pants Sheppard wrapped his arms around Kenny's shaking form.

"H-how can y-y-you even t-touch me?" Kenny sobbed out, burying his in Sheppard's neck. "I'm s-such a-a-a f-freak-k."

"You're not a freak, Kenny." Sheppard soothed as he rubbed Kenny's back and carded a hand through his hair.

* * *

"I could not find any anomalies," Beckett said, slightly frustrated. "It's as if the whole did not happen."

"But it did, Doc, you saw all that blood, didn't you?" Sheppard asked in confusion.

"Aye, I did." Beckett nodded. "But I do not know how, the scan showed no internal bleeding, no dysfunctional organs. He's perfectly healthy."

Kenny bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should say something or not. He traced random patterns in the white sheets he sat on; he was once again in crisp white scrubs with damp hair, sitting on a bed between a frustrated Beckett and a confused Sheppard.

"I know why," Kenny said quietly causing both men to look at him.

"You do?" Sheppard asked.

Kenny just nodded, glancing between the two fore a second before settling on Beckett. "Patient-doctor-confidentiality?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow. When Beckett nodded, he continued. "Iwasaroused." Kenny mumble out, looking at his fiddling hands.

"What was that, lad?" Beckett asked.

Kenny gave a quick glance at Sheppard before looking back to his lap, "I was aroused, okay?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Aroused?" Sheppard asked incredulous.

"Yes, _Colonel_, I was aroused- turned on! My heart was pounding, blood wanted to rush south but instead it went north, alright!" Kenny shouted, breathing hard with his fists clenched at his sides. "After I coughed up enough and realized that now with all of this blood, there was no way that I was going to get any. And that was how I ended up in a puddle of my own blood."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sheppard concluded.

Kenny squeezed his eyes shut tight as he squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not human, John. Face the facts." he sighed.

"You are-" Sheppard tried to argue but Kenny interrupted.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are-"

"Not."

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"I am a God damn _Wraith_! John! Okay? I was born a Wraith, grew up a Wraith and I'm going to die a Wraith! This, right now, is just a silly illusion and as soon as I stop getting injected with your serum crap, I'll just turn back into a Wraith! It doesn't matter what form I'm in, I'll still be Wraith. People will still want me dead because of what I am and that's why I never said anything when I got pushed into the field; because I of what I am, because it's what I deserved!" silent tears ran down his face as he started to hit his forehead with a closed fist.

Sheppard grabbed his wrist none to gently and pulled it away, he held Kenny's face between his hands and brought their foreheads together. "Kenny, look at me." Kenny shook his head the best he could, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Fine, if you're not going to look, then just listen." Sheppard licked his lips. "It doesn't matter what other people think, what I think. It only matters what you think. If would want to be human, then you are, no matter what form. I've seen you, Kenny, and you're no Wraith, no matter what anybody else says or thinks. You're more human than any Human I've ever known, no matter what form you were born in."

"You really mean it?" Kenny sniffed, finally opening his eyes.

"I do," Sheppard whispered, the corner of his lips twitching as he felt heat surge through him and his pupils blew wide.

Kenny sucked in a breath as his pupils grew to match John's, his heard thrumming in his chest as he felt the sharp pain in his lungs again. He clenched his teeth, trying to stop the arousal from growing but Sheppard was too close and all Kenny wanted to do was kiss that twitch away.

"Control it," Sheppard instructed.

He took deep breaths through clenched teeth, the slight sting in his nose warned him of the coming bleed. _Don't come you Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Don't you dare wreck this you __**Bastard!**_ he chanted in his head as a single drop of blood made it's way down his upper lip. He waited for more to come but none did, nor did he feel the urge to cough.

Kenny sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping some as he smiled at John, who in turn smiled back. Sheppard gave him a small peck on the lips, waited a second to see if more blood came. But when none was forth coming, he gave Kenny another kiss, this one longer then the last. Then another and another and another. Each one deeper then the last, until John lay on top of Kenny; pressing their heated bodies against each other as he introduced tongue to the kiss.

Kenny's blood was rushing like crazy, wanting so bad to go North, but he forced it South. He swelled in triumph when he felt his penis harden, and he knew he wasn't imagining things when he felt John smirk against his lips.

Before things got too heated, Beckett left the exam room, a little smile on his face.

Kenny was left panting as the kiss broke, his head falling back against the mattress. That left the perfect opening in Sheppard's mind, as he kissed the sensitive skin of Kenny's neck. Who couldn't help but moan and crane his neck more as he clutched the sheets beneath him. He had never felt this before, and, he decided that he loved feeling like this.

Kenny gasped as Sheppard rubbed against him; their erections brushing against each other through their pants. John buried his face in Kenny's neck, the younger man holding John close as the humped each other frantically. Being very new to this sensation, Kenny came first, as the warm wetness of his cum soaked through his pant's and then John's, Sheppard came as his penis was touched with Kenny's cum.

They lay there, panting, sweaty, and sedated; their hot breaths mingling as a trickled of blood made its way from Kenny's nose.

"We should do this again some time." Kenny panted out as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through John's unruly black hair.

"Amen to that," John kissed his neck, "Amen to that."

**note: I hoped you liked it; the Kenny/Sheppard, I mean. If you hadn't figured it out that was basically the first time that Kenny had ever been turned on. Please review!**


	5. Outside

**a/n: Sequel to CONTROL**

**Outside**

"I can go," Kenny said; not really believing what he was hearing.

"Yes," Sheppard nodded.

"Out there,"

"Yes,"

"Outside,"

"Yes,"

"Through the gate,"

"Yes,"

"Away from here,"

"Yes,"

"Leave Atlantis,"

"Yes,"

"With Major Lorne,"

"Yes,"

"But not with you,"

"Not with me,"

"I get to wear BDU's,"

"Yes,"

"No guns,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Stay out of the way,"

"Yup,"

"Don't ask questions,"

"Yeah,"

"Stay within three feet of Major Lorne,"

"Yes,"

"Stick to him like glue,"

"Yes,"

"Don't wander off,"

"Yes,"

"Don't cause any trouble,"

"Yes,"

"Just a silent observer,"

"Right,"

"That actually gets to go outside,"

"Exactly, Kenny."

"Okay,"

"Now, go with Lorne and he'll set you up." Sheppard instructed before getting up and leaving the briefing room.

"Off world," Kenny sighed, a dreamy smile crossing his face.

"Yes, Kenny. Off-world." Lorne sighed, exhausted just from listening to the conversation that went on between him and Sheppard.

"Yes!" Kenny shouted, causing Lorne to jump as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Jesus, kid, you gotta calm down." Lorne scolded, but couldn't help the smile that broke across his face as he watched as the Teen basically vibrated in his seat.

"It's almost been a year,"

"Yes,"

"And I finally get to go off-world,"

"I'd say it was about time, too."

Kenny just giggled like a high school girl who just got asked to the prom.

* * *

Kenny wrung his hand for what felt like the hundredth time in the span of five minutes. He clenched his fists, then unclenched them before he clenched them again; to say he was nervous would be a total under statement. As he stood beside Major Lorne in the gate room, he was just a bundle of raw nerves.

A hand on his shoulder almost made him pee his pants, "You have to calm down, Kenny." Lorne instructed. "Getting yourself all worked up isn't going to help anyone."

"I can't help it," Kenny confessed, trying to take deep calming breaths.

"All we're going to do is check in on the settlement, make sure everything up to par, then we'll be back here. Easy peazy," Lorne reassured.

Kenny nodded his head as the gate was dialed, "Easy Peazy," he breathed as a wormhole was established.

"Easy Peazy," Lorne agreed.

* * *

The planet was lush with green, and green in Kenny's eyes was fresh. He took a minute to breath in the air then promptly sneezed. He sniffed, but that only caused him to sneeze three more times in succession.

"_Allergies_?" Lorne asked, incredulous. "I can't believe that you have allergies." Lorne scoffed as he dug into his vest pocket for some antihistamines. He tossed the packet to Kenny, who fumbled in catching it because he was in mid sneeze. "Take two," Lorne smiled.

Kenny popped two from the packet before he threw the pack back to Lorne, who caught it with one hand and stuffed it back into his vest pocket. He swallowed each pill with a gulp of water from a canteen. "So what do those do?" Kenny questioned.

"They'll make the sneezing stop," Lorne told him, "Just don't sniff anything for a while."

* * *

The walk to the first settlement was uneventful, though with lack of exercise during the last year, Kenny was panting like crazy.

"Two and a half clicks," was all Lorne said. (_**from the gate to the 1st settlement**_)

The hike to the second was even more exhausting because it was up hill, cramps were making themselves home in Kenny's gut.

"Two clicks," Lorne said casually. (_**1st settlement to the 2nd settlement**_)

The trek to last settlement was a little better, going back down hill, though on a windy path.

"Three clicks," Lorne commented.

From there they would travel through the forest, straight to the gate, a total of seven and a half clicks.

* * *

When they finally made it to the gate, Kenny collapsed to the ground; exhausted.

"I can't go on," Kenny groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes to block the sun as he panted like crazy.

"Your a few feet from the gate," Lorne said, incredulous.

"Technically, sure. But after I go through the gate, then I'm gonna have to go to the infirmary, and then to my room. And that is many, many feet, Major. Just kill me now,"

"That can be arranged," said a sinister voice.

Lorne grabbed the front of his vest and jerked him up right as the other held his P90 pointed at the people surrounding them, the other three members of his team copy suit.

As Kenny moved so he was back to back with Lorne, he could see they were surrounded. Out manned by at least twelve people, who had looked like they had guns like the Lantian's, they wore gray uniforms with matching hat's, none were from any of the settlements.

"What do you want?" Lorne demanded.

"Him," said the guy Lorne was pointing his gun at, gestured to Kenny with his gun. "The Wraith."

"What Wraith?" Lorne asked as Kenny pressed closer to him; he felt vulnerable, exposed.

"Do you think we're stupid?" asked guy-one.

"All I said was that there was no Wraith present." Lorne said calmly.

"Well there is," said another guy; guy number-two. "And you either give him to use now, or we'll kill you and take him with us."

"Like I said: he's not a Wraith." Lorne ground out, "And what would you want with him anyway?"

"Like we would tell you," said guy-number-three.

"Just hand him over, and nobodies going to get hurt." said guy-one.

"And what about him?" Lorne questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, he's not somebody, he just an It." said guy-two.

"He's not going anywhere with you; we never leave a man behind."

Kenny turned his head so that his mouth was near Lorne's ear, "He's right, you know." Kenny whispered; the uneventful mission they had was ruined by him. Everything seemed to get ruined by him. "No matter what from I take, I'll always still be a Wraith." his pale features were even paler.

"Kenny-" Lorne tried to protest, but Kenny just shook his head.

"Your a real nice friend, Major Lorne, but lets just face the facts: Once a monster, always a monster. No matter what Sheppard may think." Kenny turned and faced guy-one, still slightly hidden behind Lorne. If these were the guys he thought they were, then he had to play this just right. "If I go with you, you'll leave these men be?"

"No funny business," said guy-one.

"No funny business," Kenny agreed as he gripped the sides of Lorne's vest.

Before anyone could blink, four Wraith stunners were pulled out and four shots were taken. Kenny grunted as Lorne sagged in his arms, not yet unconscious. Kenny lowered him to the ground and leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Forgive me and tell Sheppard I'm sorry." Lorne let out a moan as his eyes slid closed.

"Send them through," commanded guy-three.

Kenny reached into Lorne's vest pocket and retrieved the GDO before going to the DHD and dialing Atlantis. When the event horizon settled, he sent the code through; he may have sneaked a peak at one point or another. Next he rolled each member through the gate, hoping the people on the other side reacted fast enough as the worm whole disengaged.

Not even a second passed before Kenny felt a sharp pain in the back, He fell to his knees as darkness started to seep into his vision. He did a face plant into the ground as the darkness took over.

_**Once a Monster, always a Monster; because it does matter what others think**_**, his mind provided, **_**And you're a Monster**_**.**

* * *

Kenny moaned as he felt a dull throb in the back of his head, the hard surface he lay on was not helping the matter. Why did all of this have to happen to him, what did he do to deserve this.

_**You're a Monster and this is what you deserve**_.

"Wakey, wakey." said a man.

Kenny gasped and coughed as a big bucket of freezing cold water; he sputtered as he sat up. Kenny looked up at his captor, who actually looked to be only a few years older then him, he was probably the leader.

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time," he said, before kicking Kenny in the ribs, hard.

Kenny gasped and clutched his side, he was sure that kick had just cracked a rib.

"I was always grossed out by the green skin, reptile eyes, and the mouths on hands thing." He slapped Kenny in the back of the head, right where he was hit with the butt of the gun; Kenny winced. "But you, your perfect." he punched Kenny in the face, splitting the teens cheek. "Such delicate, smooth, pale skin that covers every inch of your body." he punched Kenny again, this time with enough force to knock him on his side. "Like a woman's," he kicked Kenny were his remaining kidney was. "I haven't had a woman in a long time." He kicked Kenny again.

Kenny groaned in pain, he hadn't been here long. God, he'd probably only been awake for five minutes, but it felt like he'd been beaten for days. His head pounded, his cheek burned, his ribs ached, and he knew his kidney would be bruised for sure. He felt the pain in his lungs, but he was in no way turned on by this. His nose burned as blood ran from his nose, pooling on the ground beneath him; he was actually over due for his shot.

Leader crouched beside him, grabbing a fist full of hair and jerked Kenny's head up; he swiped a finger across Kenny's upper lip, before sticking it in his mouth. "Mm, you tasted good too, don't you." he crushed his lips against Kenny's, who tried to push him off, but only got punched in the stomach for his troubles. Leader pulled back, licking the blood from his lips. "A special you are," he grinned as he snaked a hand under Kenny's shirt, who just now noticed that his vest was gone.

Kenny felt every brush as Leader's hand brushed his bruised stomach, pushed against his cracked rib. As Leader took his hand out from under Kenny's shirt, his sigh of relief was short lived as his belt buckle was undone. Kenny was getting ready to punch the guy, because really, the only one that was going to ever do that to him was Sheppard. But he needn't have worried; a hole appeared right over Leader's heart, blood seeping out of it moments later.

The hand that was on Kenny's belt, froze as he looked at his chest, the hand touching the hole; as if he didn't really believe that it was there at all. And Kenny couldn't really either as Leader looked at him with a very confused expression, before he groaned and toppled forward, landing heavily on Kenny. Kenny tried to push him off, but he was literally dead weighed. He only breathed in relief when someone pulled Leader off and looked up to meet the very concerned eyes of Sheppard.

A smile split across Kenny's face. "You know," he said, "I don't think I'm going to go outside for a very long time."

**note: I know, my 'torture' scene sucked ass. Please review!**


	6. Confrontation

**a/n: Sequel to Outside.**

**Confrontation**

As Kenny lay there, he could feel Sheppard's eyes on him and to say it made him want to squirm was an under statement.

His cracked ribs were wrapped tight, he had two stitches were he got a blow to the back of the head, a few butterfly sutures over the split on his cheek, his stomach was bruised and he'd be sure to be peeing blood for a while. He was going nowhere until his kidney was functioning fully.

He glanced at Sheppard, who hazel green eyes were blank as the just stared at him. Sheppard had been like that for a while now, ever since they came back through the gate and to the infirmary. He sat beside Kenny's bed, his elbow resting on his knees as he just stared. All through Kenny's check-up, scan of his kidney, the stitching in his head, sealing of his cheek, wrapping of his ribs. He just stared, no reassuring smile like on the planet, no worrying eyes, no comforting hand on the shoulder, kiss on the cheek, hug; sure there were people around then, but they were alone now, so why did he just stare blankly.

You would think he would be at least a little concerned; Kenny did almost get raped after all. It made Kenny feel dirty, but Dr. Beckett had put him on bed rest and stuck another catheter in. Kenny sat up slowly, stiffly; he needed to get Sheppard to talk, to say something, to move, even just to get him to blink and put something sort of feeling into the bank eyes. But he needn't have tried.

"You liked it," Sheppard whispered, blinking for the first time, talking for the first time, in hours.

Kenny lips had started to lift, because Sheppard had finally done something other then just stare, but they fell just as quickly as confusion crossed his face. "What are you talking about?" he tilted his head slight in confusion.

"Didn't you?" Sheppard continued as if Kenny had never spoken his voice low and dangerous.

"I don't-" Kenny tried again, his brows furrowed, but Sheppard kept on talking.

"I saw it,"

"Col-"

"On your face,"

"What are-"

"On him,"

"Shepp-"

"The color is different; darker."

"John-" Kenny tried again, but Sheppard talked over him. Kenny squeezed his eye tight, frustration building in him.

"You didn't resist,"

Kenny stayed silent.

"Didn't put up a fight,"

Kenny shifted ever so slightly, getting ready to actually _slap_ Sheppard. Because, really, what the hell was he talking about.

"You like the way he touched you,"

Kenny froze, the blood draining from his face. He was sure his heart just stopped; it wasn't as if he had cheated or even liked it. No, he was going to get raped by a man who raped Wraith! No, he was scared out of his mind; he had been knocked out, dragged some place, hit and kicked, fondled which was leading to the general rape. So how the hell could he have been turned on by that? He had been kicked in the kidney, felt that sharp pain in his lungs then the burn in his nose just before the blood started to flow. Kenny's heart started again; it was just a mix up, is all it was.

"John," Kenny said in a soothing manner.

It was quick, like lightning; Sheppard shot up from his chair, and took a quick step. Kenny felt a sharp sting in his cheek as flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room. Kenny stared up at Sheppard with wide eyes as his cheek blossomed red; His heart cracked.

"Your _disgusting_," Sheppard spit, "I never want to see your face again!" he stared at Kenny with hatred filled eyes before turning away and leaving the room.

Kenny stared at the door for a very long time, tears streamed down his face as held his cheek; his heart shattered.

* * *

"Hey, Kenny." Lorne greeted, straddling the very chair that Sheppard had sat mere days ago.

"Major Lorne," Kenny greeted a smile plastered on his face. "How are you?"

Lorne looked at him with squinted eyes, "I should be the one asking you that, not the other way around."

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, I guess." Kenny lied. "Hopefully Dr. Beckett's going to let me go soon; I'm dying in here."

"It's your kidney, right?" Lorne asked, curious.

"Yeah," Kenny grumbled, "Stupid Leader had to kick me where damage would be done; _the bastard_"

"Leader?" Lorne asked, ignoring that last part.

Kenny sighed, looking down he shrugged his shoulders in a none chalet manner, "Just, you know, the guy's from the planet?" Lorne nodded. "Well, the leader guy that tried to, you know?" Kenny raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

Lorne paled slightly in realization. "At least we got there just in time," Lorne tried to reassure; little did he know how wrong he was.

"Yeah," Kenny said quietly, his eye shined suspiciously in the light, "Just in time,"

* * *

He got out the next day and still, Sheppard had yet to make an appearance. But Kenny was sort of glad, because that meant that his heart could break no more. He stayed in his room, which was only being guarded by one man; he was defiantly running out of usefulness.

His brain was broken, his heart was broken, he had no purpose, no reason at all.

He had reasons before, purpose before, but now there was nothing left.

Everything that had given him reason, him purpose, was now gone forever, all because of a small misunderstanding by a man who was insecure.

It was pathetic, him basing his reason, his purpose, on someone who had relationship problems.

It was sad, how easily he had let someone else control his fait, his reason, his prupose.

Maybe he was just a mistake, a malfunction that shouldn't have been.

He had tried and failed once, because of him, because of Sheppard.

But this time he wasn't going to fail; by the time it was noticed, he'll be gone from existence.

Funny, how it's always the one that you love the most.

* * *

It was probably pure luck that he had found it; a loose wall panel, that is. But Kenny was never going to look this in the mouth. He climbed inside, before he put the panel back in place; it was as if nothing had happened at all. The hollows of the walls were perfect for him, it was as if the were made just for him.

He had no idea where he was going, though he did have a destination in mind. But the one thing he did know was that he was going to have to use a transporter to get there and that was going to be tricky. But he found it without disaster, and was transported to the destination in which he wanted without consequence. As he walked the halls of the spire, there was no one in sight.

This time there would be no interruption, this time he would succeed.

When he walked out onto the balcony it was cloudy outside, the sun was hidden behind the clouds that adorned the sky; a eerie shadow cast across the city. There was a cool breeze; it felt like a storm may be coming.

The spire he had chosen to do this from, was actually in the abandoned part of Atlantis. And the reason he choose this one was because there was no railing, and that's just what he needed. Kenny looked about the ground until he found what looked like a piece of twisted metal; he picked it up and quickly drew the sharp edge across the palm of his left hand. The cut welled with red hot blood, just what he was looking for.

Kenny dipped his fingers into the blood, before he went over to the wall and started to write. It was nothing big just a few words, six to be exact. He rubbed the blood away on his jumper, the red liquid smeared on the dark green material sloppily. He gave the city around him one last glance; it was a beautiful place to live, a beautiful place for it all to end.

He backed up until his back hit the wall, crouching slightly he braced his feet. He took a deep breath before he pushed off at a run, just as he was gaining speed the balcony ended and he was it the air.

He stayed in that one spot if only for a second before he started to free-fall; it felt as if he were flying, the way the wind ripped around him. He may have been only 'flying' for about 13 seconds, but it was the coolest 13 seconds of his life. Darkness claimed him when he hit the deck; all the bones in his body broke as his organs turned to mush.

_**Once a Monster, always a Freak**_.

_Finished_

**note: Well, this was the final installment to the "Oh, Kenneth" series, I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
